Twists Of Fate
by Digi Yo
Summary: "Something was wrong with Tai and I would not rest till I found out." Tai is behaving in a weird manner. What could have happened to him. Taiora :D


**Twists Of Fate**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"T….Tai. If th..this is s..some kind of j…joke….." I could not speak further. I was trying to hold back my tears. I was losing control of my speech. My entire world was falling apart right in front of my eyes. I was seeing a totally different side of Tai. I had known him since we had been six and now we were twenty-six but Tai had never behaved like this like a…. traitor. I felt betrayed.

Tai on his part could not even face me. He stared out of the window. "It is not a joke Sora."

"H..h..how c..could you do this to me."

"…"

"G…give me happiness one moment and th…th…then snatch it away the next."

"I am sorry for that I but now I can't marry you and well I guess this is the end of our relationship."

I simply stared at the man whom I had loved with all my life until a few moments ago. I was taken aback. We had been dating since we had been fourteen. That is about twelve years. Imagine TWELVE years! And he was asking me to end it and forget twelve years of my life without even giving me a reason.

Yesterday I had been the happiest girl in the world. He had asked me to marry him. We were about to tell the others about it tonight. And then early the very next day he has come to tell me that he can't marry me or even take me as his girlfriend.

"But why Tai?"

"I have just thought things over and I am not ready."

"I understand you are not ready to marry me yet but why do you want to end our relation. We have been dating for twelve years Tai! Just how could you end it like this?"

Silence.

I slowly moved towards him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He still did not meet my eyes.

"Is it something I did?"

Tai roughly pushed my hand off his shoulder. I was taken aback. He had never done that. He finally turned to look at me and what I saw made me feel scared. Yeah! I was scared of the guy I was madly in love with. His eyes were thunderous. Angry eyes. He had not even looked like that when Myotismon had been about to strike Kari or when the Digimon Emperor had got Agumon or well ever.

"Know what? I am not happy with you. Yeah! Just don't ask me why. I don't want to be with you. I had not realized this in the past twelve years but I do now." He was almost shouting. "Okay Now I give you a reason and I don't want to say anything ahead."

"But…Tai."

"Don't you understand? I don't want to be with you and I don't even want to be your friend." Tai screamed and walked out off my house.

I stood there and simply stared at the door which he had banged so loudly. I was in shock. What had happened to him? You might think that I have no self-respect going after someone who had just left me but there was something wrong. Everything had been alright last night when he proposed me.

Slowly, my shock began to change into hysterical cries. I fell on the floor and started to cry. I had never cried so much. I tried to think back a few days. I had done nothing and even Tai had been absolutely his usual happy self. He is a reckless guy who hardly cares about anything but I was always an exception. He was always laughing and he hardly ever got angry or upset. But today he was as angry as I had ever seen him and he even did not seem to have a reason for it. I knew he could not leave me for no reason. No, there was definitely something else. I came to the conclusion- Something was wrong with Tai and I would not rest till I found out what.

First I calmed myself down, drank some water and made sure that my voice was okay. And then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Sora!"

"I need to talk to you. It is very urgent."

"Yeah?"

* * *

**Tai's P.O.V.**

I banged the door of her house and took a deep breath. I ran as fast as I could in case she opened the door. I quickly got into my car and just began driving around aimlessly at a very high speed. There was a lot of traffic since it was somewhere between nine thirty to ten. I was not exactly sure of the time-not bothered about it actually since within a few days it was not going to have any value for me. And I was also not bothered about the traffic but what made me stop was that I simply did not have the capacity to drive. The pain had become too much to take. I parked the car and just sat there taking deep breaths. Finally the tears which I had been holding back for so long reached my eyes. One thing that I had come to know from today was that I was an excellent outstanding actor.

I had seen how she had looked at me. How much pain she had felt. How much I had hurt her. But this pain was nothing compared to what she would have felt if she knew the truth. She would break up. This was the best way. I would leave her. I had a flight tomorrow and I would leave the country. She would not come to know where I was and she would simply move on with life and forget me slowly. She would be able to find someone else. The only regret I had was that she would have bad memories of me and would hate me. I would have felt better if I had known that she was going to remember me as a cheerful person that I had always been but if that had to be the case then I would have had her crying on me right now.

I was not only leaving her behind but I was also leaving all my friends behind. My best friend Matt. He was so lucky. He would never ever have to leave Mimi. I was even leaving my own sister behind. It was going to prevent them all a lot of pain. I wished I could meet Agumon. I guess I would… one last time.

I sighed and simply broke down into tears. Sora…I am so sorry.

* * *

**Kari's P.O.V.**

I parked my car in Tai's garage. His car was not there so I decided to wait for him. I had a key to his house. I unlocked the door and sat down on a chair.

The phone call from Sora had really gotten me panicked. What had happened to her brother? He never behaved in the manner Sora described to even his enemies and rivals forget his love. I had known that he was about to propose Sora and I remembered he had been so nervous and I also remembered how happy he had been when she said yes. So what had happened over the night? And I also know that Sora never ever exaggerates. She had thought that if Tai would not speak to her he would at least say something to me. I had a weird feeling in me telling me that something was terribly wrong. Something bad was going to happen.

I began to look around. The house seemed the usual- a perfect mess. My brother seemed to be allergic to cleanliness. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to clean up the place.

"Seriously Tai how do you live here? You have made the place more of a pigsty than a house." I muttered to myself as I picked up some empty soft drink bottles from the floor and threw them in the dustbin. Satisfied with the living room, I proceeded towards his room which was usually the worst.

I opened the door to his room and as expected it was the worst. He had not even made his bed. I made my way towards his bed to clean it up and it was then that it caught my eye. A big white envelope which was lying on his side table. I picked it up and pulled out a paper lying inside the envelope.

"NO!" I screamed to no one. I could not stand any more and half sat and half fell on Tai's bed. I just stared at the paper in my hand. "Tai…." I slowly said. My head was spinning. I read the paper over and over again. Could this be the reason… Oh! Yes of course. It was so like Tai but Sora deserved to know.

I wasted no time and quickly got up and ran out of Tai's house. This was what had been bothering me. My instinct had already told me that this was going to happen. Why did this happen to my brother? My eyes were flooded with tears and I was surprised that I made it to Sora's house without killing myself in a road accident.

I rang the door bell of Sora's house. She opened the door in a second. She must have been waiting for me.

"Kari, are you alright?"Sora asked worriedly.

I realized I was still crying very badly. I wiped my tears quickly.

"Come in" Sora pulled me inside and made me sit down.

"What happened Kari? What did he say?" She asked me. She was much panicked and so I decided to not to beat round the bush and tell her frankly. I knew she would be devastated but it had to be done. Only, I wished I was not the one telling her this.

"Sora I…..I did not meet him." I slowly said. "But I found something." I was carefully choosing my words. It was a difficult task.

"What?" She asked me. I could see she was getting more and more panicked by the minute.

I pushed the dreaded paper towards her. Sora took it from me and stared at it.

I burst into tears again. "Sora…Tai has leukemia…last stage.

I could not bring myself to speak further. It had reached an incurable stage and my brother was…going to die.

For a moment Sora did not speak a word. Then slowly in a shocked state words did come out. "I need to meet him."

"He is not at home." I said.

"I will wait." Sora said and got up and walked out like a somnambulist. I felt scared that something might happen to her or she might do something to herself since she barely seemed conscious.

"Sora, wait! I will take you there."

"No Kari if you are thinking that I will get into any sort of accident, I won't. I want to see Tai alone. I hope you understand."

"Oh…um….alright." I said and watched as she walked out and got in her car and drove away.

_I wish that there would be some miracle and all this will just end like a dream…. _I thought as I stared at the back of Sora's speeding car.

* * *

**Tai's P.O.V.**

I slowly unlocked the door of my house. I would be sleeping here for the last time tonight because if I was alive till tomorrow. I did not want to die. There was a lot I had to do still. Next month was the soccer world championship and I was supposed to be the captain of the team. Well maybe they would find someone else. And I wanted to be with Sora. Marry her and have kids with her. But destiny had not wanted this.

Till yesterday night I was feeling that I was the happiest person on Earth. I had the perfect life and then I got those reports. I had thought that it was just some minor immunity problem but leukemia was a little too much.

I looked around my house. Someone had cleaned it up thoroughly. Only two people had the key to my house. And since Sora was definitely not going to come to my house after today it could only be my sister Kari. But Kari usually waits for me when I am not home. _Maybe she had some important work. _I thought.

I made my way to my room. My room unlike the living area was in a bad condition just like I had left it with clothes lying here and there except my bed. Well at least Kari found time to clean that up. I flopped down on the bed and then my eyes wandered to the side table and I jumped out of the bed. I looked round and round but did not find the hospital report.

I sighed. "So that is why Kari would have left." I slapped my forehead and sat on my bed again. "Damn it! She must have gone to Sora immediately. Shit! What I was trying to avoid has happened. I had done all this drama simply for this and here all my plans are shattered."

I was talking to myself when the doorbell rang. I wondered who it was. Maybe it was Matt or maybe Kari had come back and if so there would be a lot of things to explain to them. Or maybe just maybe it was Sora. How was I going to face her?

I opened the door and well it was…..Sora. She seemed well…..in a trance. I suppose Kari had told her everything but maybe it was just because of the shock which I had given her in the morning. In any case I did not want to take any risks. I put up a stern expression again. Doing so made me feel that my heart would tear apart.

"Now what do you want?"

She did not say a word and stared at me with the same peculiar expression on her face. She walked past me as if I was not there and got into my house. The house which would have been ours had all this no hat happened. She walked into my living room and turned around to face me and yet she had that weird expression.

Even in that way she looked gorgeous. Auburn hair so silky and perfect, crimson eyes which at the moment though were blank were mostly filled with joy, honey complexion which suited her hair and eyes perfectly and a perfect figure with the perfect curves and long well toned legs and both of these features showed perfectly in her short black skirt and red tank top. As I looked at her, I very badly wanted to tell her everything and have her near me till the last moment. But I knew if I did that then she would be broken up after I was gone. So, I carried on with the acting.

I moved towards her and said. "Hello! This is my house and did you not understand that I don't want to meet you ever again?" I was not going to live for long anyways.

"Quit it Tai!" She said as the blank expression change into a pained one.

"Quit what?" I said. Maybe there was still a chance that she had not met Kari though my hopes were fading away.

"You know what. This…this drama. This acting that you don't care about me when in reality you are going through too much pain so that I do not have to go through worse pain. Yes Yes I know that you…..that you….."

She was having trouble bringing the word out so I completed the sentence for her. "That I have leukemia." I said it easily. Thinking so much about it did not made it easy for me. Well anyway it all did not seem a big deal to me now. What could happen? I was going to die. So…..it was just the end of me not the end of the world. Life would go on. People would mourn for a few days. A few weeks in case of my family and the Digidestined or maybe a month in case of Sora. After that…..even the media would get silence about the untimely death of the soccer star. Then, he would be forgotten like every other dead person. The earth would not stop rotating. The people would not stop breathing. Birds would not stop chirping. The sky would remain blue and the forests green. It would only be my end. The end of my love.

"Tai, you don't need to explain why you did not tell me." She said.

Yeah she would have understood. I did not want her to feel bad after I died. Here, I would have gone and died in some strange place where nobody would have known me and she would simply have hated me and moved on. But now I knew she was going to hold on for a long time but I would have to make her move on.

"But Tai I can't hate you whatever you do." She said.

"Sora I am leaving Japan tomorrow morning. Forget me."

"Forget you?" OK now she was really mad. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Tai I have loved you for twelve years and known you for twenty years. And before those twelve years I don't know for how long I had a crush on you and you are telling me to forget you! Is it a dream that I just forget it? Forget twenty years of my life?"

"Well, you can't cling on to me forever Sora."

"What if I say I can?" She said and now she was crying terribly. I wanted to cry myself looking at her but it would not have done if both of us started to weep so I pulled her close to myself. Yeah! I could not resist it any longer and kissed her. It was probably the most passionate kiss we had ever shared.

We sat down on the sofa. I allowed her to cry on my chest for a long time holding her there. It was probably an hour or maybe two hours- I had lost track of time again- when she finally spoke.

"I cannot let go of you Taichi Yagami. Ever."

I sighed in dismay. This was just what I had expected from her.

"Sora, look, listen to me. It is only going to be the end of me." I said very gently. I could feel my entire body calming down. My heart felt calm and so did my brain. "You will have to live. You can get a perfect life with someone else and be happy forever."

"If it had been me Tai would you have just been able to move on and have a perfect life with another girl?"

That struck me. I had not been expecting this. She was right. I would not have been able to do that. I immediately understood what she was feeling then and there. Putting myself in Sora's position…..it was too much. Even imagining it hurt me. I could not utter a word. I had been rendered speechless

"No words huh? Do you see what I mean?"

"But…" I finally brought myself to speak. "After I go….."

"I will have your memories to live with. You will always be in my heart. Our love can never die Tai."

That did it. It brought out the tears I had been holding back for the past few hours and even she could not stop her tears from overflowing.

We held each other close. We kissed occasionally but mostly we just stared into each other's eyes. She had a very tight grip on me as if she would never let me go but eventually she would have to. She was, I realized making the most of every second she had with me. You might be wondering why we were not talking if we had so little time left but we very much were-talking I mean- through our eyes.

I lost track of time again but all I knew was that by the time we broke apart it was evening. So it would have been a good many hours and even then we did not voluntary broke apart. My cell phone began to ring and I had to pick it up. I frowned.

"It is from the hospital." I said. "But they told me there is no cure." I looked at Sora.

"Don't look at me like that Taichi. Pick up the phone! What would you do without me?" Sora said. She was trying her best to be normal.

I clicked the answer button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello."

I listened for some time. "Really?" I said. "Thank you thank you so so much."

I cut the phone. Sora was looking at me. "Well?"

I could barely speak for some time. But this time not because of sorrow but because of pure happiness. I was ecstatic with joy. There was a thrilled feeling all over my body.

"Sora…I am not going to die!"

I could clearly see the happiness in her eyes. That happiness is beyond description. I don't have that good a vocabulary to put that feeling into words.

"So there is a cure?"

"No!"

"Then?" She said fear creeping again into the eyes.

"I don't need a cure! I do not have leukemia!"

Sora stared at me. It seemed she was trying to digest it.

"But the report?" She slowly said.

"There was some problem with the computer's functioning. It somehow mixed up the names and I got the report belonging to someone else! A technical error! I only have WBC deficiency. I had thought it was immunity problem. Easily curable and nothing serious!"

Sora began to cry again but this time they were tears of joy. She fell into my arms again. I kissed her forehead.

Then, after a few minutes she suddenly seemed sad and pained again.

"What happened?" I asked her randomly playing with her hair. I had become my own merry self again.

"I was just thinking about the person to whom those reports truly belonged. " She said.

I was stunned. I had been so lost in my own happiness that I had totally forgotten about that. Well, that made me realize, that that is human nature. Everyone will think about themselves and forget the other person. Life is so much like Facebook. Everyone likes and comments on your problem but nobody has the least consideration for them since they are busy updating their own. But not the warm hearted bearer of love.

"Oh! Yeah. I know how it would be for him."

"It might be worse. He would have been so relieved at first and then….."

"He too would have a family and a girl he loves….."

"Who would right now be feeling the same way I felt. It is a horrible feeling Tai."

"I know Sora. I know." I said and pulled her close to me.

"Thank God it was not you Tai."

"Let's just forget it as a nightmare Sora."

She nodded.

"And Sora…"

"Yeah!"

I fell on my knees and took her hand and fished out the ring which I had snatched from her in the morning. "You will still marry me, won't you?"

"Of course, I will Tai." She said.

I slipped the ring into her finger.

"Tai, we had better inform Kari. She was in a poor condition when I last met her."

I nodded and picked up my phone. I had got back my happy perfect life again. I was going to live. But this had been a true test of our love. It really had made us realize what was the value of us in each other's life. This, I hoped, was our personal happily ever after.

* * *

**Well yay I did another story! Taiora! My favorite couple :) I had originally thought that Tai would die in Sora's arms but I simply could not bring myself to write a tragedy. I started crying myself thinking of Tai dying! I love him a lot! How could I kill him? *Sob Sob* Well I will stop my melodrama since you guys I suppose do have better things to do than listening to a fifteen year old's blabbering. But do find the time to drop a review! They are the best gifts an author can receive! **


End file.
